


A Frostbitten Heart

by Nomad1116



Series: Winter Kingdom [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Jelsa - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad1116/pseuds/Nomad1116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guardian just may have found his soulmate. But can he make her feel the same? (Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to ROTG or FROZEN, just the words inbetween)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

For as long as I can remember I've gone where the wind takes me. Even becoming a guardian didn't change that. Thankfully they understood that I can't change the gypsy soul in me. The moon understood that too. During my travels around the world I always felt alone and empty. Being invisible doesn't help with the feeling either. True I am a guardian and those who believe can see us. But there is that vast majority of people who don't believe in us and don't see us. Which mind you helps north and bunny with their tasks yearly. I mean being Santa and the Easter bunny entails some sort of invisibility as you set eggs and presents out. Even to a degree helps out tooth. But she doesn't do much field work anymore and the baby tooths move too fast to be seen

All set aside though, I do get lonely. Watching the kids through snowballs at each other after I threw the snowball. Or the couples that stroll through the streets all bundled up and close together. I'm not exactly the most visible bachelor and I have ran across a few girls that have caught my eye. But in the end they couldn't handle being with the spirit of winter. So it ended. Luckily that changed after I met her.

I remember one night, as I was on my usual stops around the globe, I decided to see what was happening in the country of Arrendelle, I felt a tug inside. Going with my gut, I decided that I needed to investigate. The feeling lead to the palace of the king and queen. As I looked around the inside from my perch on the balcony, I noticed it was filled with a pale almost translucent blue. There where snowflakes everywhere in the room but what caught me the most was a bassinet. And standing over it was the king and queen themselves.

“Shh my dear Elsa, everything will be okay” Said the queen as she picked up this bundle of blue and white blanket containing what looked that a small porcelain doll with a tuft of a platinum hair on the top of its head. Soon the queen started swaying and humming to the doll like figure. The melody sounded familiar like a distant faded memory that soon had me leaning on my staff. I quickly shook my head to wake myself while the queen put the small child in the crib again. “Sleep my dear princess, sleep and dream wonderful dreams”

After my quick eavesdrop on the royal family the tug that had brought me here had returned. So I went with it and walked towards the pale bedding. I saw the child that lay with in and the small whirlwind of snow that occurred over the child. As I watched her, I felt the sensation of being whole. As soon as I came to the realization of this feeling, I set off for the north pole. Speeding along with the gale of the winds far above each of the twinkling lights, I begun to think, Why was I drawn to this child? What made her so special? Perhaps North's library held the answer.


	2. Two Halves Make a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I decided to have North in. I wanted to kind of give a sense of mentorship off between the two guardians seeing as how in the movie jack tends to lean a bit towards north for advice. Also in the scheme of things, being as this is jelsa work and about soulmates, I felt the need to add mrs. clause in but couldn't find a way to make her fit without deviating from the movie. So I added the loss to try and impart a little sorrow and wisdom to North.

I landed effortlessly on a patch of stark white snow after my arrival to the north pole. Walking up to the oak door of north's workshop I push back my hood on my sweater and open the door. All around where yetis and elves moving about. Toy airplanes and birds fluidly moving through the air without aid. The toy trains were traveling about their tracks billowing clouds of steam that smelled of sweet peppermint. The golden lights seemed to belong more on a Christmas tree then in a workshop. The harmonious cacophony of everything made it seem like a busy metropolis. I navigated my way through the mezzanine that many of times we guardians had met on before the holidays or during a crisis.

I reached a door with a sign made of wood and gold that spelled out St. Nicholas' office. I gave a quick couple of wraps on the door with my staff. “Enter” said a hearty booming voice in a polish accent. “Hey north I need to ask a favor, could I use your library?” I asked picking up a ball of candy and unwrapping it. “Certainly Jack! But what ever for usually you are not the reading of the book type” North replied. “I just ran across something of interest and wanted to know what and why it happened” I stated nonchalantly. I quickly sniffed the candy ball and it smelled of lemons so I decided to pop it in my mouth. “Jack if you need to know information, you just ask” north said, looking over his glasses that he used when he made detailed toys. As I spit the now unbearably sour candy out, north gave an amused and deep chuckle. “Well Jack frost? What do you wish to know?” He asked. “I was making my usual round seeing what was ready and what was not when I felt a pull. And not like the little tug on the ol' sleeve tug. Something seem to pull me along. So I gave in and followed it” I told him this and leaned on my staff. I unloaded the whole story to north.

As my tale ended, I saw north's eyes light up as a child’s would. “Jack, you have found your other half. The one your soul aches for.” he gave a wide smile. “But why would it be that child?” I asked with my eyebrows emphasizing the question. “We do not know,” North stated “Our knowledge on such things is as limited as the knowledge of the mortal world we watch over. Though you are not the first guardian to find their souls half.” As the last sentence flowed from north's mouth, I could see the sparkle and the joy from his eyes fade. It had been centuries since he had lost his wife, but the pain was still evident on his jolly face. “Hey north. If she really is the one, I'll make sure I won't lose her” I consoled him. I saw his face gain back some of that famous jolliness “Thank you frost,” He sighed “Now stay as long as you need for the library. I will have elves bring you some milk and cookies. You are too skinny.” North rose and escorted me to the library. Along the way, we joked and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys like it! Can't wait to hear


	3. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter I tried to refocus on jack and elsa. I really wanted to display that they were connected on a much deeper level. I also had a hard time with how to pass time. But I hope you guys enjoy. Lots more to come.

After the time spent in the library, I had to get out. I spend the next few years roaming the plant in the spontaneous manner I usually go about. I occasionally checked in on the little girl called elsa and  
was surprised each time. I found her walking and talking. Then one time I returned I found her holding a baby with copper hair as the king and queen looked on with smiles on their faces. Each time I returned she was always playing with her sister. I noticed that her powers grew as she did. One time I stopped by and noticed that they had snuck out of their room. So I searched the castle and found the girls in the ballroom. I had arrived just in time to see else shoot a blast of snow at her sister. She became terrified and called for her parents. They busted through the frozen doors and quickly swooped the girls up. Frantically I followed them to a stone grove where they met with the troll leader. I watched from a distance as he worked his magic. He showed the family elsa's future, her creating a wondrous atmosphere. As quickly as he conjured up the happy figures, they turned and became fearful of her gift. This puzzled me as I watched it. This wasn't a gift to fear; it was to be enjoyed. But the king and queen seemed to forgot that part. 

As they rode home, I drifted down to the trolls. They all gasped in awe as I landed beside the oldest troll. “Jack Frost,” he observed “to what do we owe this pleasure?” he turned to me as I asked frightfully “Will they be okay?”. The old trolly patted me “yes, elsa and anna will be fine. However, elsa is going to live in great fear of her power and loneliness. I ask of you jack frost, her souls mate, will you watch over her? Will you keep her company?” he asked as he looked up at me with a pleading look. “I will” I stated with determination. “Good, go to elsa now young one she will need you starting tonight” the old troll said as he waved his hand in dismissal.

I flew swiftly over the green fields and through the lush forests. After a few minutes of flying, I arrived at the palace to find elsa closing the door to her new room and crying. Her heartbreak became evident with the freezing over of her window causing me to lose sight her of her. I floated back from the window and felt my own sorrow. Soon I saw quick glistens fall and soon realized that I was crying tears. “Sorry, elsa, I'll be back” I whispered as I flew off. I sat on the hill just outside of the castle crying for poor elsa. In a hushed whisper “Sweet Elsa, I promise that no matter what you will never feel like this again.'

Every year about this time I would come back to find elsa a little bit older and a little bit more scared of who she was. This time though, her window wasn't frozen over. So I snuck in quietly, and I made her a little ice snowman. Grabbing her quill and some parchment I left her a note:

Sweet Elsa,  
Take this snowman and remember  
that someone is always watching over you.  
Don't be scared, Sweet Elsa.  
I will always love you.  
J.F.

With that, I gave her a kiss and tip toed to the balcony where I let the wind take me. I landed on the same hill that I went to those years ago. I watched the sun come up and with that, my sweet elsa rise to see her parents off.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we finally get someactino between Elsa and Jack :) Please read and let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I'm gonna put this here. I'll try and write a chaper or two soon but it make take sometime between chapters because i am starting work the day after tomorrow. But sill never the less let me know!

Since the death of her parents, I felt Elsa's anxiety grow. Of course it made me concerned, so I started checking in on her nightly. I knew she was always beautiful. But lately, She has taken my breathe away. One morning I finally got the castle to find her up already. She looked nervous and like she was attempting to calm her self down. I noticed this clear ball thing she had been spinning while she was deep in thought. Her face so pensive in light. I landed on her balcony and walked forward. I saw she had kept the snowman I made for her and the note to accompany it. She shivered and stood up with a sigh and a stretch. “I guess it's time” she said to her self as walked over to a drawer under the painting of the king and queen. She took some of the ornaments off the dresser and held them fearfully. I whispered, “Atta girl, deep breaths.” She suddenly looked as if something scared her and she set the ornaments on the dresser. They had been frozen over, did I scare her?” I heard her call out from the hall balcony “Open the gates!” I smiled as I heard her voice nothing compared to the sweet sound I had heard her say.

A few hours went by as I gave her some alone time. I decided to go see the court yard. Everyone there was dressed in bright colored fancy clothes. Boy did I feel under dressed. When I landed some little kids found me and I had played with them. While I was playing with them I over heard a group talking about how it was odd the queen had let her sister run free or even that she wouldn't see her only other family. “Come on jack play with us!” I heard the chorus of children cry “alright hold on little monkey people” I giggled. 

Soon enough we heard the trumpets sound for the coronation day. The kids' mother called out for them and they ran towards their parents waving bye. I heard the mothers asking who they were playing with and chuckles when their heard my name. I kicked off and glided towards the church where I watch from the rafters as Elsa became queen. I wished I could have calmed her down but she didn't know I was there. Soon the crowd follow their newly anointed queen. I watched from the windows over the feast and as the night progressed.

Then the band struck up and they started dancing. I noticed that my sweet Elsa remained at the thrones watching carefully as her sister danced with a rather ridiculous individual. He moved about like some sort of spastic animal. I giggled and noticed Elsa had giggled as well from the odd display. Her smile once again had taken away my breath and made my smile bigger. I suddenly felt frustrated and irritated and my attention had drifted back to Elsa. I saw her sister walk off and Elsa excuse herself to the balcony beside the my viewpoint.

As she stood their I floated down. She breathed in the summer air with her eyes closed. As she opened them I heard her said out loud. “Where are you? Why did you only put J.F.? I wish I knew. All I know is that you are close. I can feel your presence but you're not inside.” She looked longingly at the moon. “I wish I knew who you were.” I landed and saw her rub her arms as if to set her body temp straight”I touched her with my staff and she turned startled. I wrote on the wall:  
Well I am here.  
She read that and asked “Are you really? You're not just someone playing tricks”  
Of Course. I've always been here. Beside you, experiencing the same things as you.  
I was Elsa's left eyebrow raise in disbelief “I guess stalking really is your forte. Why do you call yourself J.F.? And what did you make for me on my 18th birthday?”  
I made a snowman and J.F. Are initials for Jack Frost  
She suddenly looked shocked. “Jack frost? There is no way you can be real. You are in the storybooks from my childhood. Not standing...where ever you are standing” She said turning trying to find me. I tapped my staff on the wall and wrote:  
I'm in front of you Elsa. And just close your eyes and let your heart find me.

She closed her eyes and took a few breathes. “Jack frost if you are truly the one who watches me, then I believe.” I walked up to her and brushed her hair off her cheek. She opened her eyes and yelp. “Don’t get so close to me! I can have your head for that” I chuckled “but then who would look out for you?” Her eyes got wider and then her cheeks turned pink. “Aww come now Elsa,” I said “ No need for that.” She huffed in frustration and walked back in poised. I chuckled and called after her “I'd follow but no change of clothes.” She stopped before the door and gave a small smile. Then the doors open and she returned to her world. Leaning against my staff smiling like an idiot I watched he float to her throne. I noticed her sister pushing through the crowd holding hands with a copper headed fellow. I suddenly felt a wave of confusion followed by anger. I heard Elsa yell at her sister and a gasp. I climbed the column to see what happen and found that Elsa had summoned a wall of ice spikes against her sister. She stood there for a moment, rooted to the spot with fear and finally disappeared to a courtyard full of people who hadn't heard the news yet. I felt a sense of fear climb as she ran through the crowd. When the fear climaxed I saw the fountain freeze over as a wave of sadness hit me. I watched my sweet Elsa run from her kingdom.


	5. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter I tried to bring jack and elsa closer. I hope you guys like the chapter and give me some rating and reviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry about this one being long. I've been working alot and just feeling blah. But I found sometime to finish and post it and hopefully i'll get six up tonight too. Thanks for your patience guys!

After a long hike up the mountain, Elsa finally looked back down. As she gazed down I felt some loneliness sweep through me. I landed and placed a hand on her arm “Elsa, you aren't alone. If you'd let me I could help you with the powers and give you a friend.” I pleaded with her. She shivered and looked at me. In that moment, everything she felt surged through me. She sighed “Jack, what am I going to do?” As I looked at her gazing at the lights “Elsa, I'll help. With everything” I offered. She leaned against me for a few minutes then straightened up as if she was acting inappropriately. “Well, Mr. Frost, Lets begin.” She commanded. I straightened up with a smile on my face and gave her a salute “yes your majesty!” Obviously she sensed my sarcasm and gave me a look. I grinned like usual. She took her glove and cape off. I watched her as she attempted to conjure a snowball. She managed to create a miniature blizzard instead. I giggled and she glared , so I casually walked up and made a snowball “ Focus and breathe, concentrate. Think of the fun you were having with your little sister” I smiled and let her feel the fun. Elsa closed her eyes and breathed; then I saw her create a perfectly round snowball. She smiled and I felt joy flood through me. “Jack! I did it! I did it!” She called to me. She seemed relaxed and excited. “okay try something bigger” I urged her. She waved her right hand and made the snowman her and her sister created as a child. Her smile grew and so did her exuberant joy.

We walked briskly up the mountain with her taking bigger strides with confidence. She looked back me and smiled. She gave me the look a child would if they had done something incredible. I gave her an urging look and she stomped her foot down and raised her arms. As she did so she raised walls of crystal like ice that reflected the sun like a mirror. As the walls grew so did her confidence and smile. I couldn't help but feel proud for her as her powers surpassed my own. When it finally finished and her beautiful face held of a look of accomplishment, I bowed to her “Very good majesty. You're gifts have even surpassed mine.” She turned to me “I wanna try something else” and I watched as she transformed her coronation outfit into a gorgeous pale blue that I only saw in her nursery as a baby. She twirled and asked “How do I look, Jack?” I paused for a moment to take in this pale beauty that stood in front of me. “Elsa,” I answered breathlessly “I couldn't behold a more wonderful sight. You pale every snowflake in the sky.” I took her hand and and bent to kiss it. Elsa smiled at me “Jack, I must ask. How long have you watched me?” I rose and leaned against my staff and answered “Elsa, I have watched you since you were born. And as you grew, I felt more and more the need to protect you, hold you, and eventually grow to love you. I know that you feel as if you need to be alone because of the fear that you may hurt someone but I swear to you that as long as you need me; I will be here. I'll will stay by your side, in what ever position you need me.” She looked shocked and flattered “Jack...I... don't know what to say. But I will ask that you keep control of your feelings for me. More then anything.” She said to me chin up in her queenly manner. I knelt onto a knee and kissed her hand “As you wish, your majesty. For now till you cast me away I promise to watch you and help you.” She walked outside and sighed “I also want know something else jack. Tell me why do I feel what you feel? Why is it when you are around do I feel a sense of love and completeness?” I leaned against my staff and smiled “because we are the same. We share the same powers,” As I casually walked up to Elsa, I made an ice rose and placed it into her hand. “I read a tale once of how the Greeks believe every being was one half of a single being. And one day the Greek gods got so jealous that they split the beings into two halves, dooming us to live the rest of our lives searching for the other half.” Elsa raised her left eyebrow at me “Honestly jack? Sounds a bit crazy,” she giggled, “But highly romantic.” Elsa gave me a quick punch to my arm and smiled at me. I stood there looking at her as she gazed off into the sunset.

Over the course of the next few days, Elsa and I began to hone her skills more. Her control of her powers seemed to grow exponentially. Soon enough she was able to put detail on the walls of the castle. She was exceeding my expectations. One day, while we were in her room practicing ice sculptures, we heard a knock at the door. She rushed into the main hall. I stood at the door listening to her talk to her sister. Elsa's sister had started to beg her to go back to Arendell and to stop the storm she had created. My heart started to thunder when I heard that she had lost control. Maybe I hadn't been in time. I started to panic as my Elsa shot her powers out and struck her sister. I saw a young man run up and tend to Anna. My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched them walk away. I quickly jogged up to Elsa who was panicking herself. “Elsa,” I said breathlessly, “Elsa, love, Calm down.” I held her as the snow swirled faster and faster with more violence.

A few days past and I managed to calm Elsa down, when more men showed up. My heart started pounding as I saw marshmallow fight the group of men. The men defeated marshmallow and continued up the stairs. So I ushered a gust of wind to Elsa's balcony in the ice castle. “ELSA!!” I yelled “Elsa there's people here.” I landed and grabbed her “let me get you out of here Elsa. I can get you some where safe and we can get this storm under control” I pleaded with her. She met my worried gaze and smiled her sweet smile “Jack,” she said “Go I'll be fine.” I looked at her and hugged her back as she gripped me tightly. “Promise me jack you will find me after this is over and not till then.” She let go and ran. “I will I swear it my queen” I whispered after her and walked out to the balcony. I stood there for a few moments and took a deep breath as the commotion got louder. I turned and saw Elsa fighting guards. She had one on the wall with a icicle at his throat and another being pushed towards me. I tried to stop the wall of ice but couldn't conjure anything up fast enough. That's when a man yelled for her and she stopped. She glanced at the man on the wall and at the edge of the balcony. Her gaze met mine and I felt something cold run down my cheek. As I summoned a gust of wind, looked back to see her collapsed on the floor.


	6. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright well my plan didn't work out like I originally wanted. I was gonna keep a major protagonist out of this and focus of the story about their relationship but I need to add something to stall jack for what two weeks?? I hope you guys Read and review.

A few years went by and I drifted around the world. I helped the guardians with missions and tried to keep my mind off of Elsa. But no matter what I did, I couldn't forget her. One Christmas I was at the north pole helping north out with a few things but he noticed that I wasn't myself. I spent most of the nights sitting in the giant window in north's office with my head against the glass touching the panes softly and watching it frost over and forming spectacular shapes. Sometimes I would make a ice rose and stare at the rose for hours. North would lumber in and talk saying something about a mistake but I never paid attention. Till one morning I was in darkness and kept hearing my name. Finally I felt like I was being jerked around. I opened my eyes to see north shouting at me “JACK wake up” I shook his hand off me “I'm up north I'm up” North's face was of concern “jack you were sleeping. We never sleep.” I grumbled a bit, why does he talk so loud. “We never sleep, unless it has something to do with your queen! Jack you must get back to your Elsa” he stated. I rubbed my eyes “She doesn't need me north she has her kingdom. Besides, who knows if she will recognize me or even want to be near me. Last time we were together she nearly killed men.” North sighed “that is not your fault jack frost she lost herself in her power. Jack she will know who you are and I am sure that she will want you around. So go now before you lose yourself to time all together!” He shoved me out the door of the shop and slammed the door. “So much for a friendly push” I sarcastically said to myself. I summoned a gust of wind and set out for Arendell.

I arrived a few hours later in Arendell. The stars were sparkling as I landed on the hill just above the city. I saw the town under a fair blanket of snow and saw the walls decorated with Christmas banners. “Jeeze they know how to decorate.” I remarked. That's when I saw her chamber doors open up and she stepped out. She looked at the moon almost pleadingly. As she did I heard the moon call out to me almost beckoning me to her. She looked like she was empty and sad. “I know” I said to the moon and jumped on the next breeze. I landed silently behind her and watched. “please bring him back man on the moon. Bring my jack please” I quietly padded behind her and wrapped my arms around her warm body “No more pleading with the moon my dear.” I whispered in Elsa's ear. I felt her body release it's tension. She spun around and threw her hands around my neck. “Jack I missed you so much!” She practically screamed “I knew you'd come back. I felt so empty without you. I did some reading about the legend you told me about and it has to be true. Every time I was near you I felt nothing but love and support. But when I saw you when Prince Hans and the men showed up and I snapped to I felt your heartbreak.” She smiled and hugged me “I know now that I love you jack frost.” I hugged her and tilted her up by her chin. “Elsa, I love you too. I always have since you were born. I've been there through everything. I've watched you grow into this amazing women. So with the queens permission I would like to kiss her” She smiled breathlessly “Yes” I leaned down and kissed her passionately. I felt her warm lips part and tasted her sweet breath. We parted after a few minutes after. She smiled again but wider. We walked into her room and sat down smiling and giggling. As the hours drifted by she grew tired and fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her across the lavish suite to her grand bed and held her till the morning.

 

Elsa woke up just as the sun finished peaking over the mountains. I watched her sit up and stretch her arms. The sunlight glancing off her silvery hair and dancing across her face making her look more angelic. She turned and smiled at me “what is that look for jack?” She teased me “You make it seem like I am the most beautiful woman on the planet.” I sat up and kissed her passionately “Elsa” I kissed her cheek “you” I kissed her other cheek “are the most beautiful woman in the word” I kissed her forehead. She got up and almost bounced to her armory She was rummaging through her dresses when she found one “How does this look?” She spun around with a beautiful embroidered purple. I got up and walked up to the dress. I picked up the sleeves of the dress and examined it. The embroidery was a beautiful gold. “It's beautiful, but, it's not what you should wear” I told her. I walked to the big wooden armory and looked through it. After rummaging through the dresses I found one that was a dark midnight blue embroidered with fine silver thread and lined with a pale blue lining. She smiled somberly “this was my mother's dress. She left it to me as a birthday gift. Had it locked in a chest for me. Anna got a green one when she married kristoff. I guess it's their own way of make sure we are ok” the smile slowly faded. I rubbed her back and kissed her on the top of her head. “Elsa, I know you're loss but if she gave this to you to wear, honor her with it. Besides I'd like to see it.” She disappeared behind a screen and emerged a few minutes later. I stood up and watched her walk out. Her hair still a mess from the night but wearing her gown. “So how do I look?” She rotated. I walked towards her and grabbed her hand and spun her. She spun into me and I kissed her. She blushed and walked towards her mirror. I moved her chair out for her and held my hand out. “Why such a gentleman?” She asked me as her hand slipped into mine as she sat down. “Well better start now for my queen” I said semi sarcastically. 

After she got done with her daily duties as queen, Elsa returned to her quarters. She sighed and almost flopped into her chair. I walked up and started rubbing her neck. Rolling her head with my hands, I heard her sigh. “what's wrong?” I asked. She stopped my hands and held them. I felt something cold and wet roll down my hands. I walked around and knelt in front of her. She sighed as another crystal clear tear fell from her left her eye “The counsel has decided that it is time for me to marry a suitor. They have already arranged an engagement ball and who ever I chose will be announced as the future king of Arendell. But I can't get married jack. I already love you. So if I could then I'd just introduce you to them and have it that way but they can't see you jack. Anna sees you because of her children. Kristoff knows about you but hasn't actually seen you. I'm scared jack I don't wanna lose you” I was taken a back that this was happening. “Elsa, I will find a way.” I held her as she sobbed. I felt my heart drop knowing that her heart was dropping as well. I grew angry and tried to contain it. “Elsa, can you do something for me?” I asked her “Would you hang on as long as possible? For me, promise me that no matter what you will stall this?” I pleaded with her. She nodded her head. “Okay I need to go do something. But I will be back Elsa, I swear it to you.” I gave her a passionate kiss and walked to the balcony. I turned and looked at her, “how long do you have?” I asked her and she looked at me with red eyes “Two weeks the ball is in two weeks” She gulped. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. “I''ll be back then” I smiled at her hoping to give her a happy memory of me just in case I didn't make it.

I flew for a couple hours till I reached that familiar sense of wonder hidden in the snowy waste lands. I landed quickly at north's front door and walked in quickly. “north!” I shouted. As I ran in the warehouse looked empty. Everything just looked abandoned and lifeless. “North!!!” I shouted again hoping somewhere out of this emptiness he would appear. That's when I heard the sound of a dark terrifying chuckle. “pitch” I growled and dodged a mass of black sand that sped towards me. “Jack Frost,” the voice hissed. “You are too late for your friends. They all had a very sad look when you didn't come at the last minute like you always do.” I sent a bolt of frost pitch's way and he deflected it easily with his black nightmare sand. I couldn't raise my staff up fast enough and I was hit with his black sand.


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright back to Elsa!

I was thrown back to a wall and pinned by the black sand. “Well Well if I haven't bested the famous Jack Frost” Pitch remarked as he glided forward on his dark cloud. I felt fear rise but attempted to control it as I heard pitch chuckle darkly. “Jack, my dear Jack you know it's useless to fight fear. Besides I only want to talk” I struggled against the sand and it cinched down tighter “What do you want pitch?” I asked him. He glided up and pushed his boney sharp finger into my chin. I hissed in pain “I wanna play a little game jack. I'll give you a choice, you can willing give up your immortality for your friends or I can take it and you lose everything including your little ice queen.” I jerk and groaned in pain as the sand tighten around me “You leave Elsa out of this pitch she has nothing to do with this, your vendetta is against me.” He smiled his uneasy smile, “oh but jack don't you see essentially you get everything you dreamed of. If you give up being immortal you keep your guardian friends and your queen. And of course if the moon resurrected you once. He just may do it again but with elsa by your side.” I went limp “I know this is your ploy to get rid of me pitch. As much as I love being the guardian of fun, That's behind me. So I will give it up.” I heard pitch laugh as he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. “But I have a term to add” I half grunted. Pitch raised his eyebrow “And what could you possibly want to add?” He inquired as he floated closer. “If I give up my immortality, then you must never come back” I offered. Pitch had a surprised look on his face “Oh jack!” he started to chuckle “Always the foolish one. Fine If you succeed in two weeks time to relinquish your immortality then I will leave and never come back” I stared at pitch “Agreed”.

The only place I knew that could have that information was the library. I ran through the halls of north's house to reach his library. Rummaging through the books I was mumbling to myself “No No No No NO!” I ran my hair in frustration. I heard a familiar voice “Jack!” North was here I heard clomping of boots accompanied by wings and scratches. “Jack my boy!” North picked me up and spun me crushing me “We knew you'd come through!” Everyone was chattering and giving me thanks. “Guys. I'm not going be around much longer. I need to find something to help me. I need to find a book on magic” North looked at me with concern “Jack you really mean to do this?” Bunny stood up quickly “Do what what is gonna do??” North looked at bunny and sighed “Bunny, Jack has found his other half. His soul mate and he is willing to give up everything for her. Including being a guardian.” Bunny looked lost. “Jack...mate you can't do this...” his ears fell. I walked up to Bunny “Bunny, I can't make you understand this. Maybe one day you will but not now.” I hugged him and walked up to North “Let's go” I swung my staff over my shoulder and gave bunny and tooth the same look I gave Elsa. 

After a few hours I heard of an AH HA! Come from north. He walked over and slammed the book on the desk. I jumped “what north?” he grinned from ear to ear “This book here says the trolls in the forests of Sweden near the sea in the south that have magic that is able to do anything. Here is a map jack.” He turned the book around and showed me. I jumped up “I know these trolls they are in Elsa's kingdom! I gotta go north!” I started to leave the library as north pulled me back. “Jack I will take you but I want you to know something before we leave.” He looked at me “Jack I too had found my soul mate. She was the most incredible woman I ever saw. She was my rock and always was selfless. Always putting people before her. She would make all the elves cookies and outfits; made sure each and every toy was exactly perfect. I eventually lost her to old age. She was mortal and we had made the choice to keep ourselves the way we were cause she knew the world always need to have a Santa Claus.” His face looked somber. “But I know that you and Elsa are meant to be together and will sacrifice a lot for each other.” He lead me to the sleigh and we set off for Arendelle.

We arrived at the troll grounds, they rolled up and stretched out. The oldest of the trolls addressed me “Jack Frost, I know why you are here. You understand that when I do this there is no going back.” I nodded in agreement “Good,” He said. He waved his hands and chanted in troll. Slowly I felt myself get warmer. My skin had a pink hue return to it. After a few minutes he was done. “Here look at yourself now” Offered one of the smallest trolls who held a mirror up. My hair had turned back to that Auburn it was before and my eyes the same shade of chocolate. I turned and looked at North “I'm mortal again” North handed me my staff and I looked at it solemnly. “I guess my powers would be gone as well then.” The troll leader looked at me “There is one person who could give you them back jack. You've already met her and she is waiting for you. However, the trees have told me that the counsel is no longer willing to wait. So hurry, time is up when this sun sets. I looked at the sunrise. “North I may not be a guardian anymore, but you think you could help with this?” I asked. North put a hand on my shoulder “Anything for a friend, Dear Jack”.

“Alright, come out so we could see!” Tooth called. I came out in clothes fit for a king. The elves had manufactured this outfit. I stepped into the mirror and saw myself dressed in black shoes that shone like the sun off a wave. My pants were pale blue; The same color as Elsa's eyes. My jacket was a dark midnight blue like the dress I had picked for her. The embroidery was the same silvery color as the embroidery on her dress. The pattern was tiny silvery snowflakes which almost danced on the fabric. The buttons looked like someone had smoothed velvety silvery over a perfectly round ball. “North, this is amazing.” I turned and saw north beaming with pride. North suddenly looked at the time. “The sun has set here but not in Arendelle. Quickly Jack through the portal” He threw a portal globe and through it I saw the city. I walked through it to Elsa.

I made it into the city in the early afternoon and spent some time watching the villagers. As I walked through and I heard young women and older widows a like giggle and gossiping to themselves. I guess it had to do with how I looked. I was looking around the bakery stand that was filled delicious pies and cakes went I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder that seemed almost familiar. “Jackie, we came to help you find Elsa” I spun around and saw and tall gentlemen adorned in the opposite colors as me and almost the same dark hair. “Who are you?” I asked the regal gentleman. He laughed heartily and my eyes grew wide “North? You gave your powers up?” I asked. He shook his head “No Jack we found a way to disguise ourselves and look mortal. It's a good thing tooth has a good memory. Now it doesn't suspicious.” He patted his stomach. I looked behind him and there was a beautiful young lady dressed in a lavish green satin dress that seem to shift to blue when she moved “Hey jack. You like?” She spun in front of me. I watched as her dress shifted and examined her silky hair the same color as mine. “I do tooth but I gotta say I always pictured you with red hair.” She giggled “Bunny hasn't adjusted yet” I looked and saw a figure who looked like he was between my height and north's height. He was in the same style suit as north and I. Only his was a pale blue like my pants trimmed in a very neon green color. I smiled “Look good Bunny” and patted him on the shoulder. He looked nervous “it feels so weird being human. I mean standing on to legs I can do but this is work.” I laughed “Relax Bunny. You'll do fine.” North looked at me “So now we look like family. Our story is we are the Royal family of Biegunpółnocny. Bunny is my oldest son who is already betrothed to a Countess native to our country. He is the Crown Prince Benjamin Frost. You are my second born and will be present as Prince Jack Frost and Tooth here is my youngest child. She is the princess Oliva Frost. The queen passed on after giving birth to Oliva. Also we managed to sneak an invite from the castle when they sent the invite out.” He showed me the engraved parchment. I heard trumpets blaring as a sign that the ball was beginning “Come Jack. Escort Tooth in.” I held my arm out in the fashion I had seen visiting nobles do. “Jack head up, confidence you can do this see bunny got this” I looked and bunny was indeed standing up straight. I stood up straight and breathed. We walked into the castle and presented our invite. “King Nicholas Frost of Biegunpólnocy and his family. A hush fell over the ballroom as we walked to Elsa.


	8. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda had to stop writing this chapter. But He finally got elsa! But there is gonna be more. Plus too i wanna thank my other half for supporting me and being my go to for this story really helps to have a guys perspective.

The hush started turning into whispers as we walked down the carpeted aisle way leading to the throne. When I looked I felt my heart beat faster in anticipation, knowing she could feel it too. She looked up and smiled an empty smile, one filled with disappointment. She didn't recognized me right away. Well I did look different. My thoughts were interrupted by North “My lady you look stunning tonight. May I introduce my eldest son and heir to the throne of my kingdom Crown Prince Benjamin Frost.” I saw a little hope ignite in her eyes as she heard him say the shared last name. Bunny stepped forward and bowed. He took her hand and kissed it. I heard him say in a shaky polish accent “your majesty” North held his hand out as tooth walked forward “My daughter the princess Oliva frost” I watched tooth curstey and in a slightly better accent said “You majesty” North guided her back and bowed “tonight I offer, in good faith, instead of my son benjamin, my youngest son, Jack frost” I felt my heart stop. I walked forward and bowed. I took her smooth hand and kissed it. “My queen” I said with a wide smile. I felt my heart flutter and start again. She recognized me, she had a smile on her face. “I'm pleased with your prince my dear king.” I stepped back and walked away with my friends. Tooth grabbed my arm and giggled “True love never forgets jack” I lead tooth to a table where I sat her down.  
After a while of sitting, tooth remarked “I noticed elsa's dress looks similar to your coat.” I didn't realize that. I looked at her on her throne, she had the midnight blue gown on. “I didn't, She looks...” I trailed off. Tooth looked at me and the rose fan going a million miles an hour. She walked up to Elsa and she performed a courtesy. The looked like they were discussing something while my heart started beating faster and faster. I saw Elsa smile and stand up. She started walking this way with tooth. They started giggling and chatting arm in arm. Boy if that would happen after this spell wore off. When they got to the table Elsa poised herself in her queenly manner “I heard from your sister you are too shy to ask me to dance.” I blinked a few times and blushed. “I-i-i apologize your majesty, I did not know you were fond of dancing” I stuttered out. I rose and bowed to Elsa “May I have this dance?” She smiled “Yes your highness you shall” 

I lead her on the dance floor and the band queued up a lovely waltz. As we begun to dance, Elsa asked “Is it really you jack? I mean I know it's you but you look so...so different. And what's with the weirdly named country I've never heard of?” I smiled and gave a little chuckle “Elsa the people I arrived with are the guardians of humanity. The king is actually Santa Claus. The crown prince is the Easter bunny and the princess you looked so cuddly with is the tooth fairy.” She looked at me in disbelief “You're joking right?” I looked at her with my crooked smile “No Elsa, I am completely serious. They disguised themselves as one of us and brought me here to be with you. They knew about the ball being moved up.” She looked puzzled “Wait jack what do you mean one of us? You aren't with them?” I shook my head “No, I gave up being one of them and immortality to save you and them from something evil” She stopped us dancing “Jack, you gave up your ability to save the world for me?” I nodded my head “I love you Elsa and I never want to be without you.” She dropped a hand and drug me to a balcony. “Jack...I don't know what to say.” Elsa said as soon as we were outside. “Elsa listen, I know you love me. I feel it like you do. So please tell me you love me.” Elsa hesitated and I dropped her hand “For the god's sake Elsa, I have given everything up for you. Only asking that this last chance at life be spent with you and you now just all the sudden decide to think the opposite! How stupid could I real--” She smacked me. “Jack Frost, you do not know everything. Just because we are connected in every way does not mean you know my mind. FOR GODS SAKE JACK I WAS HESITATING CAUSE I WAS WAITING FOR A PROPOSAL!!” I felt frustrated and embarrassed. I moved my jaw and looked at her “Oh my, jack I'm so sorry I didn't mean it.” I looked at her with a soft smile “Elsa, i'll be fine.” Then an idea popped into my head. I knelt down “Since you were expecting this I guess this will have to happen now. Elsa, My queen, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. And since I have gave up more than any suitor here even though I have nothing to offer you. But I do promise you happy and long life. So Elsa Queen of Arendelle, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. “yes” was all she managed to croak out from underneath the tears. I jumped up and hugged her. “So I have to make the announcement.” She said I nodded.

She stood in front of her throne poised and graceful. Everything a queen should be. “Attention please everyone. Per according to the councils orders tonight I have to announce an engagement by the end of evening. I have decided to accept the proposal of marriage to Prince Jack Frost of Biegunpólnocy. This engagement will establish a new trading partner for Arendelle and all of her partners. Thank you everyone. Enjoy the rest of the night.” She stepped down and signaled for me to come into the crowd. I sucked in and stood up tall to carry myself better as if I was a real prince. I walked to her and bowed. When I stood up I kissed her hand and I looked around, there was a lot of young men who looked upset. But I didn't care, I had my queen my Elsa as my bride. “As your betrothed, I ask of you, may I have the first dance to celebrate the engagement?” I asked loudly. She smiled and curtsied “You may, your highness.” I took her into my arms and we began the very same waltz we had left off at. The attendees had made room for us as we spun around the room gracefully. Her in her midnight blue gown and I all done up ridiculously in my suit.

After the ball ended, Elsa had requested I stay at the castle knowing in secret that I had no other place to go. She had extended the offer of an overnight stay to north and the rest but they declined, “We wouldn't want to get in the happy couples way.” He smiled. I looked at him with a disappointed look “North she knows about you all. Even after the spell wears off she could still see you. I'm sure the guards and staff would be puzzled but they wouldn't talk.” North Chuckled “Fine Jack, we will stay but in the morning we leave” I smiled “thank you guys.” Elsa looked at me “Would you care to escort me to my private sitting rooms while the staff readies your room jack?” I smiled “Anything my lady” I signaled to the gang to follow me. 

We all gathered in the sitting room, when Elsa asked “Jack did you lose your powers too?” I looked at the fire “Yes” Elsa sat down in one of the high backed chairs “So you really gave up everything” Bunny stood up “He did, he really does love you. So please do not let this go to waste. I don't know what i'll do if he's gone too soon.” I shot bunny a look that could kill, Elsa saw “I will not leave him. He knows better than anyone the dangers and perks of these powers.” I suddenly remembered “Elsa, I went and saw the troll chief. He said you could give my powers back.” Elsa looked at me with a mixed expression of concern and relief “Jack did he say how?” I shook my head. “Maybe you need to touch me with the thought in your mind. Maybe it will transfer then.” She stood up, “if this doesn't work then I will find a way to reverse this.” I nodded. She raised her hand to my chest and touched my heart. I felt a familiar cold creeping inside of me. The feeling didn't rob me of my warmth but cooled it a little.”Jack!” gasped tooth “your hair!” I looked into the mirror closet to me My hair had become white again and my eyes blue. I reached out to the mirror and touched it but as I did the mirror frosted up “Elsa!” I shouted “you did it!” She laughed “I did it!” I spun Elsa around and put her down North who had turned back into Santa came up. “Looks like Jack Frost is truly a mortal version of himself.” He handed me my staff back. I took it from him and looked at the others. Bunny and tooth had transformed back. “Jack, we know that every woman that has been proposed to needs a ring.” He gave me a very old looking band that looked like someone hadn't set a diamond in it for a while. “it's empty north” I said looking at him. North smiled “Jack now that you have your powers back make her a diamond of ice.” when he said that I took a deep breath and made a smooth flawless crystal setting for her ring. Bunny hopped up to the ring and put a paw over it. When he lifted the paw the crystal had become a pale turquoise. “There mate, now it's truly spectacular.” Tooth flew up to us as well and put her hand on it. She removed it a few seconds later to reveal that the color shifted. “I filled it with hope for you two. I smiled at tooth and bunny “thank you both.” Suddenly the room lit up in a golden glow. The glow came from the sand swirling above us. “Sandy!” I exclaimed. He landed and a smiley face popped up. Then he grabbed Elsa's hand covering the ring one last time. After a few minutes, he removed his hand to reveal that the ring had been polished and now there was gold sparkles in the diamond. North smiled “Now, queen elsa, you have a ring from the guardians. The band was my wife's. She wore it proudly till the day she passed. Bunny added the colors and Tooth added a bit of a current. Sandy made it look new while adding what could be mistaken for stars. Take this as a blessing from Jack's Family.” She smiled to everyone and kissed me.

After everyone had left, I walked elsa to her room. “Well, My love, this is your room.” She kissed me and smiled “Jack tomorrow we will have to search for clothes. I'm assuming a prince of your standing would need more.” I opened my mouth then closed it “Yeah I will.” She kissed me again but this time she grabbed me and pressed herself flush against my body. I surrendered my control and the kiss got deeper with each minute. Finally I picked her up and opened the door. We made our way to the bed while continuing to kiss. She reached up to undue my jacket as I laid her down but I caught her hands. “Elsa, not right now. It seems old fashion but I want to wait till our wedding night” She sighed in frustration. “I'm sorry but this is how I feel and it maybe a little old fashion but I want to wait.” She hugged me “I understand. I really do Jack” She responded. I gave her a kiss and stood up I walked to the door. As I opened the door I bowed in elsa's direction and said to her “Till the morning my love.” I closed the door and followed the servant down the hall to my room.


	9. A daylight moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter everyone is Jack and Elsa's big day! I had a bit of fun trying to put into detail. Once again I don't think I would know much about the groom's side without some help from my other half! So please Read an' Review. Comment if you'd like good or bad, feedback is welcome! Also I'm sorry these chapters went from really short to now getting longer. Things just clicked so now i have to stop myself to make new chapters.

The next morning I woke up to the servants bringing in a few trunks. I stretched out and my butler greeted me “Good morning sir. We received your belongings before your father and siblings left. Do you need anything before we leave for breakfast?” I quickly shook my head to try and erase the puzzled look on my face “Uhh no I think I'm good. Thank you though” I got up and rummaged through my trunks. I was taken aback I never knew I had anything. Inside the first one was full of paintings which to me I saw North and the gang. But the servants only saw the king and his children My second chest contained sheets and blankets and pillows which seemed to be made out of a pale blue silk like material. The final chest contained clothes that in themselves were ornately decorated. I had a few suits to go with my suit I wore last night. Some shirts that seemed to be every shade of light blue and white. Vests made of a soft flexible leather, Pants that kept in the dark color scheme. My staff sat all the way at the bottom. I picked it up and it glowed. I smiled when I found the note from tooth:  
Dear Jack,  
We had these made for you after we got back to the pole.  
Hope this helps!  
Tooth

I came out of my room Dressed in dark pants and my white shirt with my vest on. I had the same shiny boots on from last night. My manservant introduced himself “I am Anthony your highness. And I will be your manservant. Please do call on me if you need anything.” I thanked him and he lead me to the informal dining room where Elsa, Anna and her husband Kristoff sat already. They all rose and greeted me. After we all sat and breakfast was over we all talked. In middle of a conversation Anna looked at me “So Prince Jack? What's it like in your kingdom?” She inquired. I looked at her and gave a giggle “Well princess, I don't really have one.” I felt a kick for my answer from Elsa “Elsa please if they are family they should know. I was originally a guardian. Someone chose by the moon to watch over the human race. There were five of us North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and myself. North was the Guardian of Wonder and you saw him as the king. Oddly enough that accent was real and the name of our country means the north pole in polish. So essentially you met Santa Claus” I heard Anna giggle and Kristoff scoff under his breath. I continued “Bunny is the Easter bunny. I know, no way. But he played the crown prince. He was having a hard time adjusting to the human form he was in. And the princess who everyone seemed to adore was Tooth or the tooth fairy as you know her. I retained my name as a guardian and as you all know I have to a degree the same powers as Elsa And you haven't met Sandy and most of the time you probably wont meet him do to he is the sandman. And each one of like North has and had an element of childhood we protected. North is the guardian of Wonder, Sandy of Dreams, Tooth of Memories and Bunny of Hope.” Anna looked at me confused. “Jack I thought you said there were five of you.” I sat forward and answered Anna “I was one. I gave that up for Elsa. I was the guardian of fun. I gave up immortality for love.” I heard Anna sigh.

After Breakfast Anna and Kristoff departed to be an emissary to a neighboring country. Which left Elsa and I alone to plan the Royal wedding. After the Ceremony I was to be crowned King Jack the first of Arendelle Duke of the northern territory. I had voiced my concern with how ridiculous that sounded but she insisted. So I gave up. We spent a part of each day on the wedding and then the rest attending to the affairs of the kingdom. After the day was done we would sit in one of the sitting rooms and talk. Sometimes we would having visiting dignitaries and dine with them. Time seemed to fly by for us. Anna and Kristoff arrived from the trip a month after they left. They seemed all the more content and happy with each other. Kristoff and I shrugged as the girls walked off with each other.

That afternoon Kristoff and I went to one of the lakes so he could harvest the ice I made. After I touched the lake we walked out. “Kristoff, What's it like being married?” Kristoff laughed “Well the first year is the hardest. You're getting adjusted to the fact that it is permanent. But otherwise it's nice.” He started rambling on about the best and worst of his and Anna's marriage so far. We returned shortly after dark. The girls had been busy talking wedding stuff all day and soon dinner was served. After dinner was done I walked with Elsa to her sitting room. “Jack what do you think about getting married on Dec 22?” I smiled at her “Sounds wonderful to me. Not sure if north will make it being three days before Christmas” She look surprised “that's right. Shoot” I put my left hand on her hand that rested on my right arm. “Don't worry I think the yeti's can handle it.” We arrived at the sitting room where we stayed up for just a while longer. Elsa soon fell asleep with her head in my lap. I gently moved her head off my lap and I picked her up. I carried her into her sleeping chambers. I laid her in bed and left a frozen rose on the pillow beside her. I met Anthony outside of her chambers and we walked back to my room.

Months had passed and the day of the wedding arrived. My suit had been made of a stark white velvet with silver embroidery. It was not as ornate as some of my other suits, but, that's because they had not been made my friends. I slipped on my white gloves and headed out. I heard the processional music start and I walked out by myself. After that I had Kristoff and Anna follow me. They in turn were followed by their children. Both their son and daughter looked like miniature versions of a groomsmen and bridesmaid. Suddenly the music changed and everyone stood up. The doors opened to reveal Elsa in a bright stark white gown covered in embroidered silvery snowflakes. The sleeves seemed to sparkle in the candle light and so did the veil that hung from the bottom of her head. The crown on the top of her head that was made of silver and a solid egg sized sapphire gleamed almost as bright as the sun. She looked like someone had wrapped her body in this extravagant cloth. When she moved it gave just enough for a kick and the small snowflakes on the bottom a shimmer and dance like a snowstorm. She stopped in front of me and smiled with a giggle. I quickly closed my jaw thinking that's what she was giggling about.

 

The minister started the ceremony “Dear loved ones, Both noble and peasant, we gathered her today to witness the blessing of the union of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa. Brought together by fate, we ask that they only be separated by death. If anyone objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace.” No one said anything, I only hear the sounds of ladies sniffling. “Jack, please repeat after me. I, Jack Frost, promise to you that from this day forward, undying fidelity, love through sickness and health. For as long as we both shall live.” I repeated him “I, Jack Frost, promise to you that from this day forward, undying fidelity, love through sickness and health. For as long as we both shall live.” He had Elsa repeat the same thing. He looked at us both, “you may kiss the bride.” I lifted her delicate veil and kissed her. In that moment, the world seemed to slow to a stop. Neither of us seemed to notice the roaring applause. We parted and smiled at each other. We turned to face the crowd. “By the power vested in me, present to you. Mr. Jack Frost and Elsa Frost, Queen of Arendelle!” we heard the minister boom.” We made our way to a back room were Elsa and I were adorned with the royal robes. She bent down as the put the royal coronation crown for the queen on her head. She lead me down an aisle carpeted to a throne. As we reached the end, She walked up and turned right beside the throne. The same minister that performed our wedding ceremony was standing with book in hand. I knelt down on the third step like I had practiced. The minster walked over, “Do you Jack Frost, promise to up hold the laws of the land? Keep faith in times of trying and exercise good judgment when making choices for the kingdom?” I replied loudly “I swear it” The minister continued as he placed the king's coronation crown on my head. “Then rise as the King Jack I Of Arendelle.” I rose and turned to face the crowd. The crowd roared with “Long live the king! Long live the queen!” Elsa appeared beside me and smiled.

The after party was lively to say the least. I was introduced to all the trade partners of Arendelle. Elsa and I giggled at a few of the ridiculously dressed trade partners. We all ate well, Elsa and I danced our first dance. The cake tasted amazing, it had been so long since I had any cake. Then we all danced some more. I laughed when Elsa and Anna went out to dance together as a joke. Kristoff and I both laughed when Olaf danced with the kids. The funny little snowman was always doing something different or talking out loud. At the send off, Elsa and I ran through a sudden shower of rice mixed with flowers. I ended up getting a few rice grains in my eyes even thought I tried not to. Elsa got in the carriage covered in petals and rice, I picked a few off of her as we waved good bye. 

We arrived at our destination for a few days of us time by night fall. The wood was stocked up for us so we could keep warm. Elsa and I sat in nothing but our bed clothes laughing about the evening. “Oh and Olaf trying to teach my nephew how to waltz. How great was that?” She stated. We both laughed. “Elsa, you have no idea how happy I've become. Today has just solidified it.” I told her. She leaned over and kissed me passionately.

The morning after I woke up with the sun beaming down on us as I sat up in. I glanced down and I saw Elsa lying there with just the sheets covering her up. I kissed her shoulder and worked my way up to her cheek. She eventually swatted at my face still asleep and I dodged. I giggled and stood up to stretch out. As I was getting dressed I heard a knock on the door “You majesties, breakfast will be served soon. Would you like it in the sitting room or somewhere more private?” I quietly worked my way to the door and opened it “Excuse me Anthony” I scooted past him. “Hey do you mind if you guys brought it to the door? I can just bring it in” I asked him quietly. “As you wish my lord, but we will have to work more on giving orders when we arrive in Arendelle” I rolled my eyes. I've never had to give orders to anyone. I guess peasentry wasn't an acceptable class for king lately. “Alright, but till then cart arrives in sitting room with a glass vase on it.” Anthony bowed. I waited in the sitting room for an hour reviewing the documents of my newly aquired lands and kingdom, when the cart arrived. The breakfast was certainly amazing. And like I asked the vase was on the cart, So I put a ice rose in it.  
When I brought it in, Elsa was still asleep. I walked up to the bed and gently shook her awake. “Elsa love breakfast.” She yawned and sat up stretching her arms out then quickly catching the sheet. “oh jack, breakfast in bed!” She said excitedly. She slid off the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her. “I'm guessing since you rarely ate as a guardian, you rarely cooked, so this must have been the servants cooking?” She raised her eye brow at me. I looked back at her with a funny face and made her giggle “Yes, the food is but this wasn't their idea.” I pointed to the rose. Her eyes lit up more when she saw the rose. We spent all morning eating breakfast in bed. She'd toss grapes in the air and I catch them in my mouth. One time I even fell off the foot of the bed. I heard her panic when she thought that I had been hurt. At the extact moment she leaned over, I pulled her over on top of me and we started a tickle fight. She won that round but I got her back with a snowball thrown at her.

We spent a few more days in honeymoon bliss, enjoying ourselves. We would have snowball fights and at night we would sneak out to go freeze the small courtyard pound over. I at first didn't go on but eventually elsa coaxed me out. It had been a few hundred years but sliding on the ice did come back to me. We had returned to Arendelle after our week alone was up. The streets were lined up for the return of the king and queen. Anna and Kristoff greeted us as we arrived at the front door. Soon as elsa got out her niece and nephew immedately wanted a small snow storm. So Elsa made them the same size flurry she had made olaf. Soon Anna and Elsa had wandered off to talk about who knows what. Kristoff smiled at me “So one week alone. I'd hate to brag-” I cut him off “But you have friends that are love experts.” I laughed “ I know you tell that to everyone you meet. How's your grandfather anyway?” Kristoff's face grew grim “Not so well, he's holding a council on the next chief. My mother has already Volunteered me but by their laws, I cannot be chief. I'm not a troll on the obivous part at lest” I looked at him “Why don't you go take sometime off to go see him?” He gave me a questioning look “How would that happen?” I grinned “Kristoff, Elsa and I are back now. You and anna can go to see him. It's not like you have the whole kingdom. Besides you have in laws to help you catch up on your ice buisness anyways.” He shrugged “True. Thank you jack. Now I see why Elsa loves you so much.” He walked in the direction the girls had walked. I stared off for a second at the full moon that lingered in the daytime sky. I whispered “Thank you, manny.”


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a peak into a potential jelsa family and future. I brought pitch back so we could have another climax.

As years passed, Elsa and I grew more in love. The few kingdoms that didn't trade with Arendelle and refused every invitation to our gatherings, tried to say that the royal couple was a curse upon Arendelle. But the rumors where put to rest by our partners. The main word that was there was finally peace and happiness in the kingdom and in the surrounding countries. After some years had passed between Elsa and I, we found out we where expecting. The months had flown by and our son Nicholas was born to us. He was blessed with ice powers like us. He was a very happy child and we were told frequently by his tutors he had a knack for mischief. Each time she could Elsa reminded in a very sarcastic tone that she didn't know where she could've gotten that from. A few years after Nicholas was born, we had a beautiful daughter follow. Olivia took after her aunt, copper haired with green eyes. Both Elsa and I were startled to discover that she had the ability to make things grow and thrive. She did indeed seem like a smaller and younger version of her aunt. Shortly after Olivia's second birthday we were surprised to find out we were expecting a third child. We welcomed in our beloved Flynn. By the time Flynn came of age, we had a suspicion that he had a talent. He was talented but not in the way his siblings were. He was a very talented leader and we suspected his talent was indeed an abnormal amount of charisma.

One day, our talented little family went out for a picnic and we watched them play. The guardians had met up with us. I watched as bunny played with our little Olivia. As she would grow a flower he would just as quickly change it. Flynn enjoyed spending time with North and hearing tales of his childhood from long ago. Tooth was always and forever showing Nicholas all the teeth she had collected from the other children and telling him about her castle. Sandy would always sit with Elsa and I just for the peace that came with us.

That night I was reading a book in the family sitting room when Olivia asked “Papa, Bunny said you were once a guardian. Why did you quit?” I closed the book and set it on the table beside me and beckoned the inquisitive princess to my chair. “Well, my little monkey, I loved your mother very much and when you are a guardian, you live forever. I didn't want to spend forever without your momma because I would miss her terribly. So I gave up being a guardian to make sure that she and I could spend the time we had together.” She giggled “Bunny also said that you used to prank him like Nick does to me.” I laughed “Did he now? Well I suppose it was true.” I heard Elsa chuckle and saw Nicholas turn red a bit. That's when Flynn pipped up “When can we go visit the north pole?” I smiled and stroked his auburn hair “Maybe one day Flynn. But I wouldn't know how to find it.” Nicholas mumbled “I'd much rather go see tooth's floating castle of teeth” I laughed. I put Olivia down “Come on little ones, time for bed. Olivia follow your momma sweetheart.” She rushed over gave me a hug “Night papa!” She called back to me.

After the kids were tucked in and sleeping, Elsa and I decided to call it a night. We went to our chambers and bathed up. “You know Jack, they might stop believing one day” Elsa remarked “I mean Nicholas is turning 10 here in two months.” I sighed “I know. But I also know my dear queen. We will never.” I laid down on the bed while Elsa was changing behind the curtain. She laid down beside me in the huge bed and kissed me. “You never told me why you left being a guardian. But I never asked either.” I looked at Elsa's blue eyes. “I gave up being Jack Frost the guardian for being Jack frost the king to not only be with you for as long as you live; but to protect everyone I held dear.” I proceeded to explain to her everything. After my tale of the ultimatum pitch gave me, Elsa sat quietly just looking at her hands. “All this time, you made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone.” I remained quiet. She finally looked at me “Thank you jack. For doing that” I smiled in surprise “you aren't mad?” She smiled in response. “No, just fell in love with you more.” She snuggled up to me and we fell asleep.

Four years passed after that day. Nicholas grew up and started to remind Jack more and more of Elsa. At 14 he was incredibly sharp and intelligent with the occasional bit of Jack's infamous mischief came out. Olivia grew up with her mother's softness and caring as well as a bit of her aunt's curiosity. She was almost as tall as her brother with long copper hair. And little Flynn, he became just as intelligent and sharp as Nicholas with Olivia's curiosity. He was quite the little leader. We would hear him commanding his own little army in the garden. The poor gardener always got such a fright. 

I was sitting in the office pouring over proposals to lower taxing in the kingdom, when I heard the kids laughing. I would normally smile and continue on with my work but the laugh that followed was a highly familiar booming laugh. I looked out the window to see the guardians talking with Elsa, Olivia and Flynn. As I opened the door, I was almost tackled by Nicholas. “Ack! Son what is the matter?” I asked him. “I heard a laugh and saw north. I figured I’d come get you dad.” I smiled and ruffled his white hair. We walked down together and greeted everyone. After a dinner was done, the guardians, Elsa, Nicholas and I were in the sitting room talking. I leaned forward “So what brings this lovely visit?” I asked. North looked me in the eye “Jack, you were played. Pitch is back and has increased the terror in children.” Elsa glanced at me with a worried look. I looked at North and gave him a hard concerned look “What is he doing?” North have a half smile and a small chuckle “Jack Frost you have certainly grown into a fine king.” He stated and proceeded to explain about Pitch.

“No” I shook my head. “I will not let Olivia and Nicholas be apart of this Olivia is only 12 and Nicholas is our heir.” Elsa put her hand on my leg “Jack, Nicholas maybe our heir but he is just only a few years younger then when you passed into the world of immortality. I hate to argue with you but we could use him. Besides pitch doesn't know about Olivia's power.” My fist clenched as she continued “Besides I’ll talk to Anna and Kristoff they can watch Flynn.” I stood up and faced the fire. “Come back in a few days. I need sometime to think.” Each guardian said their good byes to Elsa. After the guardians left, she came back to the sitting room. Still had myself propped up my arm on the hearth of the fire. I felt Elsa's hand touch my shoulder “Jack your friends need as much help as possible. If the story we heard was true. I might just take us four to help.” I rubbed my head with my thumb “Elsa, my concern is not just aiding them but if my family gets harmed. I don't wanna lose my oldest son, or my daughter,” I looked at Elsa who stood there in a pale blue dress, hair bound in the same style as her mother's hair was a longtime ago, “Most of all, I don't want to lose you.” I pushed off the hearth and walked up to her. As I got close enough, I wrapped my arms around her. I don't know what I would do without you, I thought to myself. After a while Elsa parted us, “My love, you must decide. Your friends need help.” I ran my fingers across her cheek “For the sake of the children. We will fight.”

A few days passed and Bunny showed up alone. I smiled “Hey bunny” He looked around nervously “We ain't gonna have any servants show up are we?” I laughed and Anthony walked in “Sire everything ok?” I nodded “Yes Anthony, please let everyone know that I shall be left alone for the afternoon. That includes you too Anthony.” He bowed and walked out of the room “Bunny,” I looked at him “I have made my decision. My family will fight.” Bunny's face lit up “There's the Jackie I remember. However you do look good kid and you are a pretty fair king.” I looked at him and smiled “thanks bunny”. He picked on me for looking older. I laughed at him and just kept going on the conversation.

The guardians made themselves at home so it would be easier to communicate. Flynn was ecstatic to have north around. I would go about my normal business or even be walking with Elsa or Nicholas in the gardens and have to dodge an elf who just missed my head. I'd find out were the elf would be flying from and find a war between North and Flynn using the elves. I'd also walk into the library and find tooth reading a book and talking with Olivia. I took a stroll around the grounds and found bunny and Nicholas talking on the roof of the castle one evening, I stood and listened in on their conversation “It just seems like my dad is hard on me. I bet he's always been really straight and narrow especially when he was with the guardians.” I heard bunny chuckle “Kid, your dad loves you. Yes he maybe be a bit of a stinker now but he was fun once. Matter of fact he was the guardian of fun. He is just worried about you and your siblings and your mother. Plus he's running a kingdom, something I'm sure you will find out about in a few years.” Nicholas stared at the star studded pink and orange sky “I'm not sure I wanna be king. It seems like so much work and it's apparently changed my dad to where he's no longer fun.” Bunny looked at him and his ears folded, “Kiddo, some of us can change who we are. But as for the rest, we just have to deal. When I first became a guardian I didn't want to be one let alone the Easter bunny. But as time went on, I found that the benefits out weigh the burden. Your dad is still fun. He just is busy. It's the way of a king. I'm sure if he got the chance, he'd show you a thing or two. After all you are the son of Jack Frost.” I heard Elsa call “Nicholas!” Nicholas and bunny scooted over to the window and hopped in.

I never told him about the conversation I had heard.

The days went by as we kept eyes and ears open for pitch. His nightmares had effected some of the southern part of country but hadn't reached Arendelle. It slowly made its way closer, like a giant dark sluggish snake. I could feel in my soul that he was coming for me. It couldn't be anyone else. So we began prepping for the assault. The walls became filled with sage and other things rumored to ease away nightmares. I dug through my wardrobe and Found my old hoodie and pants. I found at the back of the giant Closet my long lost friend, my staff. It crackled back to life. Let my power flow through the staff and coated the room in ice. I took off my Jacket and found a dark blue cape. I pulled that over my shoulder and put the hood on. I played around a bit and found out I was still able to make things. I made a few ice soldiers and some ice canons. Once I amassed an army I left them in Flynn's room. I watched Elsa help Olivia. I watched mother and daughter practiced their powers. Olivia's powers had grown to the point of now she commanded the earth as well as the plants. 

I knocked on Nicholas' door. “enter” I heard him say. I walked in and slid my hood off my head. “I want yo to have this” I held out my old pants and hoodie. Nicholas reached out tentatively “Dad, there are you old clothes.” I looked at him “Yes, nick, I figured these don't fit me anymore and there always has to be a frost with the clothes.” I pulled him in and hugged him “I'm so proud of you Nicholas. You remind me so much of your mother when you act and speak. No one who sees you would ever think that.” He hugged me back “Thank you dad”. He disappeared behind a screen and came out. From a distance most people would guess that it was me. But once you got closer, you noticed it wasn't. Nicholas' face was a bit more round and he had his mothers nose and eyes. “Now come on, I wanna teach you how to fly”

We walked to the garden to practice. And that we did. After a few hours, Nicholas got the idea and he was busy flying around on the breeze. His smile on his face only grew and once he landed he asked “Dad, where you really the guardian of fun?” I smiled “Doesn't seem like it does it? Growing up and becoming king takes out a lot of the fun. But I promise, after this snowball fights in the ballroom when ever I can.” Nicholas rolled his eyes. “Seriously snowball fights?” I laughed “Okay so no snowball fights? What about dumping snow on the cook or pranking the servants?” I saw his eyes light up “Maybe” He said trying to hide his excitement. He summoned a breeze and flew around me mockingly. I'd conjuring up a snowball every time he stopped and hit him in the gut. “I thought I felt a bit of winter in the garden.” Elsa said as her and Olivia strolled up. The girls were dressed a like. Elsa wore her blue ice queen dress from long ago. Olivia wore a dress that didn't have as long of a train but was green. “Only to have a bit of fun. I'd have to tell North that My center was passed on.” Nicholas landed and hugged his mother. “My dear Nicky, I could've mistaken you for your father. No one will believe that Jack frost has aged and became a king with you around.” she remarked I saw Nicholas' face light up. I walked over to my daughter “we should keep this look for you during balls. You look more beautiful then your mother.” She giggled “Papa, you don't mean that” I took her and spun her around. “Come my Olivia lets see what you can do” I watched her summon with ease a prison of vines to trap me and then rose the earth a few feet. I beamed with pride “Very good Liv.” I froze her plants and broke free. I beckoned the wind for the first time since I lost my powers and flew to her side.

After our show we sat and ate lunch. Elsa and I watched as Nicholas and Olivia sparred. We would see plants grab for Nicholas and he would dodge. Bunny had appeared from one of his warren tunnels. “Well jackie mate, they've certainly grew with their powers.” he said watching the kids. “I know and to think that they will only develop more.” Bunny chuckled “Well, North sent me it's time pitch has made his way here. So no one will sleep tonight.” My face become solemn like Elsa's face.”Then lets put the boogie man down once and for all”

Night fell and I could hear the nightmares. They were hungry and taking the energy from the kids. I heard a dark evil chuckle behind me and turned.


	11. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this took so long. My laptop broke and I've been working. Plus we have my other half working too. This one should be good. We get a very different fight then usual. I've been having fun with this fight and it's going to be a two chapter fight :D But You'll never guess who's helping pitch in Arendelle.

Chapter 11  
I watched my children over the year grow into the young people they have become. Nicholas, my twin on the outside but his mothers son to the core. Olivia so beautiful and curious. Flynn still growing but becoming a fine little leader. All of this I never though possible. Even when I was mortal the first time, I never dreamed I would have these children. Or Even Elsa. I was blessed with this family by manny. And the even more blessed to become the man I was. Boy if my parents could see me now.  
"Jack overland! get over here now!" I heard my mother yell. I turn to see her at the front door. "Jack Overland I know that's you!" I ran up to house. I saw an aged lady standing in the doorway of my parents cabin. "Mother!" I said out of breathe I hugged her. "I thought was you. You've finally come back. Although you don't look the same. What's with the white hair?" I laughed and walked in the cabin. I told her everything. From falling through the ice to starting to protect the kingdom from pitch. My mother chuckled, "My son Jack the King of Arendelle. Boy I wish I could see this. You say I have grandchildren? Oh boy. I hope none of them took after you." I giggled "Actually your oldest grandchild Nicholas takes after me do a degree. He loves mischief, but thankfully he takes after his mother."  
After a while of us talking and my questions about Sarah and dad, we heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened up the door, I saw Nicholas standing there. "Dad we need you. You need to come back." I looked at him "Come meet your grandmother!" I grabbed him and drug him in "Dad, she's not there" Nick said looking at me. I looked at him then back to my mother and then back at Nick. "Yes she is!" I shouted "Just look Nick!" Nick Hugged me "Dad, it's okay, she's not there. You're under some sort of power dad. Pitch had you and mom stopped before you could do anything by a man in a cloak. Liv's gone after mom to bring her back around like I'm doing with you" I sat there should heavy with defeat "But your grandmother is right there." I felt myself pent up with rage "I will destroy pitch and this cloaked figure. No one does this to my family" I felt my mother touch my arm "Jack remember, we all love you. I'm sure if your father was alive he would be full of pride to see the man you have become my dear Jackie." I saw her fade with a smile on her face.  
When I came to, Nick and Liv were battling pitch. I saw a tangled mess of frozen vines mixed with heaved earth. I looked around and saw Elsa lying on the ground with the Cloaked figure looming over here. She was unconscious and the figure swooped and in a cracked gravely voice he spoke to Elsa "My dear queen I've watched you in the shadows. You are too good and beautiful for your king. You should've went with me, I could have given you everything. Instead you appointed me to be his manservant." I felt anger rise through me and a growl rippled out of my lips. I let a yell and with all my force I sent I giant ball of magic his way. The Ball hit the cloaked figure and he fell backwards. "Step away from my wife, you traitor." I walked up and removed the hood of the man, and saw it was Anthony "I knew there was something wrong with you. From the moment I met you, you always seemed off to me. Now you are here, looking like you are going to finally lay hands on her." I blasted his feet and hands with ice. "stay down where you belong." I turn around and heard Anthony yell "And what does a Shepard boy know of where he belongs!" I turn and flew pinning his head down "I was a Shepard boy, but then I passed and became a guardian with the moon's help. Then with the moon's help again, I became a king. Not just a king the king of winter." I swung my staff around and froze him solid. I knelt down to Elsa and scooped her up. I whispered in her ear "My love, it's time to go, our kingdom and our children need us. More importantly, I need you." Her eyes fluttered open "What's going on jack?" She asked. "Pitch" I growled. She saw Anthony lying completely frozen. "Oh no jack not Anthony," she gasped. I looked at her "I knew there was something about him I didn't like" I said as I helped her up. "You ready?" She asked me. "Born ready" I said.  
We finally joined up with Nick and Liv. They looked exhausted. I heard pitch chuckle again, "Well, finally you woke up jack. I was just playing with your children. My how they are powerful. Though I would never suspect your daughter to have her powers out of two ice beings. But she is lovely too." I watched him walk a few feet towards us and dodge as Olivia made a move to catch him in her vines. He reappeared behind Olivia and wrapped her in the sand completely. When his sand slid away, we saw that our liv was no long the liv that stood in front of us. I saw her flick her hand and Nick jump up in time to evade. "Nick!," I heard Elsa yell "She has got to be in there still get us close enough to were we can touch her." I watched Nick nod and I grabbed Elsa around the waist and jump on the breeze "Get me as close as you can Jack. I know our little girl is still in there." I grimaced and helped nick distract my little girl.


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. This time I ask no hate. I'm fixing to end this. This may be my second to last chapter. I will ask please read and send me comments. But please hold on. There's one more chapter to go.

After what seemed an eternity of battling my daughter, she finally became weak enough for a break. So I landed and let Elsa run to Liv. "Liv baby listen, you need to come back to us. This isn't you. You wouldn't ever hurt mama and papa right?" I watched as the corrupted form of my daughter looked at her mother and pushed her away. "Elsa" I cried out running for her. I dodge several weakened vines on my way to her. She was already getting up as i grabbed her arm "Jack I'm fine. She won't listen to me though, I know that cause I looked at her and saw that she couldn't reach me. Jack you've battled pitch before and won. Get through to our daughter." I felt rage build up again. "I'll bring our daughter back Elsa. I swear it." Nick landed beside us "Nick, take your mom to the other side of the vines and let her recover. I'm going to get your sister back." I told him. Nick opened his mouth to object when I stopped him. "I'm going, if I don't succed, it'll be your time nick. Just promise me you'll listen to your mother and keep the people you watch over close to you." He nodded, I looked at my son and smiled. He hugged me "You're Jack Frost, you have to come back dad." I hugged him back tightly then we parted. I walked up to the black liv as elsa and nick flew away. The form infront of me looked like someone had tinted my daughters flesh, eyes, hair, dress, everything black. I touched the form and watched it wince. "Olivia, my sweet, come back to your papa. I'm here, nothing can hurt you. There's nothing to fear darling." I watched as the black begun to fade from her eyes. The color spread quickly, soon she was back to normal. "Papa?" I heard her ask as she grabbed me and hugged tight. "Shh liv. Everything will be fine. Nothing can hurt you."  
I heard a chuckle as i finished. "Jack Frost you've always seemed to find a way to reverse the affects i've had. Too bad your daughter had so much power. She would've been a fine partner for me." I felt liv grip me tighter. "Pitch, you went back on your word. Now you threaten to take my daughter, harm my kingdom. You will be defeated." I shot a bolt of frost in the direction of pitch's shadow. The frost hit the intended target causing Pitch to hiss. "Damn you frost not even mortality can cause you to slow." Black Sand came flying at liv and I. I spun us around using my cape to shield us from it. Then I sent a bolt back in the same direction missing Pitch this time. I looked at liv "Honey, I need you to run as fast as you can. Go to your mother and Nick. Help them against the nightmares. I have a feeling I'll have back up soon, ok?" She nodded then bolted toward her frozen forest.  
I shot another bolt at pitch's sand as a counter. I jumped on the first breeze i could and carried the battle into the sky. I drifted around dodging each of pitch's attacks and only landing a few of my own. After more exchanges, I heard a loud booming laugh. The guardians finally arrived. I watched as bunny's boomering hit a bolt of sand. Tooth held her shield steady as north put his sled on auto circle so he could battle pitch as well. We all threw what seemed our best at pitch and only every once in a while would land blows. I threw my last bolt I could must with all my strength at pitch. He deflected with ease, sending another sand bolt at me. I braced myself for the hit to land but found myself hidden behind a golden wall. "Sandy!" i cried "Take over for me." He nodded his head at me as if to confirm what I said. I landed in north's sled to try and regain my strength while watching this dazzling mixture of black and gold sand. I felt recovered enough after a few minutes. So I jumped off the sleigh launching an attack at pitch's back. It hit with a solid thud. I heard a scream rip from his lips as he shot a bolt of black sand at me. I felt it hit and everything go black.  
I remember landing in the wintery jungle below. Then seeing Elsa panicking over me "Jack don't you dare leave me!" She would yell and I would fade hearing liv sob. I came to after a few minutes feeling sharp pain as i breathed in. "Where's nick, Elsa?" She looked up as i asked. I reached for my staff, only grasping dirt. "Elsa, my staff?" she looked at me with red eyes. "Nick took it after you landed. He's with the guardians fighting now" she said. I tried to prop myself up but fell back and caused myself more pain. "J-j-jack, don't move. you'll hurt yourself more." Elsa pleaded with me. Liv was at my side, I smiled and weakly squeezed her hand "My dear liv. you made it." Tears were streaming down both Elsa's face and Liv's face. "Yes papa just like you told me. I tried to tell nick to stay but he wouldn't listen. I tried for you papa." she sobbed. "I know. Nick has always been stubborn. But you'll take care of him and Flynn for me right?" I asked. "Papa, you can't go papa. Not now. I won't let you. You have to fight, for me and Nick and Flynn and Momma. For everyone here in the kingdom." I squeezed her hand weakly again "My beautiful Liv. I will try and fight to stay with you. But if the moon needs me back, I won't be able to stay." I felt her tears as she grasped my hand. "Papa..." I heard her sobb again. I felt Elsa's cool hand on my other. I moved my head, "My love. We've had a full life. Look at our beautiful childern." Elsa's hand begun to tremble as the anger in her grew. "Jack Frost, You are not leaving me. Not again." I watched her look at Liv "Liv stay with your father. I know someone in the place saw and will come to get him. Your job is to stay beside him no matter what, do you understand?" I heard a tone I never heard Elsa use before. I saw fire in her eyes, i heard a deep commanding voice, and felt her power surge. Liv looked at her mother "Yes ma'am." I watched as Elsa got up. I watched her power surge and the attack she intended take off. Then I blacked out.  
I came to hearing the guards yelling at the shocked villagers. I was jolting around painfully in something with wheels. Once again my sight faded away as I blacked out.  
I awoke again. I saw Elsa sleeping beside me. Nicholas was in the chair. Olivia was on the window seat. North appeared and looked at me. "Pitch?" I asked north. He looked at me and smiled weakly, "He's gone for good this time jack. You should've seen your boy. He fought like I never seen before. But Elsa finally killed off Pitch. I've never seen a ball that big. Even from you Jack." I moved a bit and hissed in pain. "Jack," North said " You were examined by the court doctor and even toothiana. You're dying Jack." I looked at him "I know, I never expected to come out of the fight alive. I went into it mortal. Pitch was immortal, so I never stood a chance. But Nick is almost ready to lead the kingdom. I know I'll leave in the kingdom in good hands." I watched the Guardian of Wonder, my mentor, father after death, whipe away a solid crystal tear from his cheek. "Don't worry North, I have a feeling the moon isn't done with me. I know I'll be back. Just promise me, Everyone will do their best to watch over my family." North nodded in response. A hole suddenly opened in my floor. "Bunny's turn" I heard north mutter. Bunny hopped outta the whole. The fur on his face wet "Jackie..." he croaked out. I smiled "Bunny, you were always a grump. But I couldn't ask for a better friend. Please, look after Nick. He'll need someone to help him. Specially with the grief. I know he can go to you, he did it one night before the battle." Bunny smiled but his ears never moved "Ya heard that did yah?" I nodded. "I guess then Jackie I'll see you soon?" I smiled. "A guardian's work is never done."  
The next few days were rough. I slept alot waking up to be tended to by the servants. Elsa never left my side. Nick would come and go. Same with Olivia. I saw Flynn one last time. "Daddy, momma said you're leaving us. Are you unhappy?" I smiled and weakly messed up his hair "No buddy. I helped save you and everyone else. Hey, you still got them soliders I made?" He nodded. "Good, I want you to be a big boy and keep those for as long as you can." He nodded again. Elsa came in and got Flynn. "But mama why can't I stay with papa?" I watched as Elsa held her heartbreak in "Cause papa has to sleep now." They walked out the door and i caught Flynn look one more time.  
I could feel my time come. My body grew colder then usual. Elsa was beside me with papers pertaining to buisness of the kingdom. "Elsa," I said grabbing her hand "It's time." I watched as her cold frozen tears streamed down her face. I reached up and I made two figurines in a waltz form in her hands. "Don't worry, love. We will find each other again." She got up and put the figures beside the snowman I made her when her parents died and the rose I crafted on our honeymoon. She laid down and snuggled up "Jack, when the moon brings you back, you promise you will find me?" I locked my fingers inbetween hers. "I will find you no matter what happens, My love. Remember the tale I told you?" I heard her giggle under her breathe "You mean the crazy one the greeks made up about the person being split into two beings?" I smiled "Yes, You are the other half of us. No matter the time or place, I will always find you." She gripped my hand tighter "You're getting colder." I ran my thumb across her face whiping the tears "I love you, Elsa." She kissed me one last time. As my eyes closed for the final time, I heard Elsa say "I love you too Jack Frost. Come back soon."


	13. The King of Winter and The Snow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright last chapter, guys. It's been challenging writing this. I've read so many different stories about this. I'd like to thank everyone who has read it this far, you've given me some of your day. I want to thank my other half as well. He willing read this, let me read it to him, gave me ideas and insight. I love you baby thank you so much. And once again thank you everyone reading. For the last time, I ask, Please if you are registered with archive, let me know how I did. Keep an eye out though, I may just do a sequel to this.

Once again, I heard the moon call me again. I knew manny wasn't done with me. The first thing I did when I was awoke was stretch. After a few minutes of looking around, I decided to fly to the north pole. I opened the door to find nothing had changed. "Jack!" I was immediately was swept up into a warm bear hug. "Hey north." I said as I was put down. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were there. We all chatted for a while when North looked at me, "Jack for now. We've decided to let you take sometime to get familiar with things. You were dead for 16 years." My smile faded "Fill me in" I said to north, who knew what I wanted to know. He told me that Elsa passed a year after I did from a broken heart. He told me that Anna and Kristoff took care of Liv and Flynn. Nicholas was so grief-stricken to the point where he stayed at the ice castle Elsa had built the summer she had been crowned. Anna would go to check on him, even though he didn't want her there. Bunny had kept his promise and eventually talked Nicholas into coming back.  
They told me how the kids grew up. Nick eventually took his place as King and made a memorial to Elsa and I. Olivia eventually married a trade partner from across the sea. She was made a queen in her country. Flynn was made the official ambassador of Arendelle. North said he always had kept his army. They also told me that he was the one that took it the hardest. He had begun to cause trouble and eventually seemed like he himself almost gave me. But he got better when his brother came back. I eventually made up my mind to go back.  
I grabbed a portal globe and stepped through it. It seemed like a different country then when I passed. The trees had grown taller, the breeze warmer. The city was bigger too. It seemed to have prospered under Nicholas' care. I jumped on the breeze and floated to the castle. I snuck through the open doors on a hall balcony. I walked the hallways, unnoticed by the servants I didn't recognize. I stood in front of a painting. This painting held the image of Elsa, the children and I. Elsa had her favorite book in hand watching Nicholas and Liv playing on the floor with toys and Flynn on my lap. I felt a tug in my chest similar to heartbreak.  
I heard someone walk up behind me. There was a heavy hand laid on my shoulder, "The King of Winter finally returns." I turned to find a grown Nick standing behind me. We hugged each other tightly. "My son, you've grown with the city i see." He laughed "My reign indeed brought more people to Arendelle. But, my parent's reign still is considered the reign of great peace." I smiled. He lead me through the castle and showed me the different things that have been added. He told me how he found someone who he could be with. She knows of his powers and was a daughter of a very powerful trade ally. I found out that he had a child on the way. His first born, he said. I gave him some congratulations.  
I arrived at the royal grave yard after dark. I saw the massive crystal structure. I walked up to it and read:  
Here Lies the King of Winter and The Snow Queen  
May They Love in Death as They Did Life  
I saw Elsa lying peacefully in her coffin beside my empty one. She looked peaceful and lovely. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I'm sorry my love. But I came back as I promised. I will come back as often as I could." I sat for sometime telling her of how the kids have grown. I told her about Nicholas becoming king and how he married a fine young lady who accepted his ice powers. I even told the porcelain skinned body about how we were to become grandparents.  
As the Nordic sun rose on the hill, I said my goodbyes to my pale beauty, promising my return when I could. I set off for Olivia's kingdom. I flew over an endless deep blue ocean that was calm with very few waves cresting. I saw dolphin's jumping and playing, whales breaching. After a while of flying, I arrived at the Costal Kingdom of Clale. The town itself was built off tan cliffs. I landed on the sandy shore and walked through the streets. I heard few hushed whispers about the king of winter return from the dead. I marveled at the beautiful flowers decorating the village. The place looked beautiful.  
The Palace rose off the cliff side like a lone lighthouse. The white paint seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun. The flags seemed to wave as if greeting anyone who arrived. I heard men yelling and blacksmiths pounding away on their latest steel creations. As I walked to the gate, I was over taken by a group of men in armor on their horses. I jumped on the breeze and flew around admiring the vines that seemed to crawl up the castle. Blooms dotted the vines themselves with fluorescent petals. I found a door open to what looked like a nursery. The walls were decorated with pale tans and other earth tones. In the crib, slept a small red headed girl. I touched her cheek and smiled. I looked at the rocker beside the crib and saw my daughter grown and more beautiful then I last was her. She snored lightly as I walked up. I sat on the foot stool for the rocker and softly shook my daughter. "Olivia" I called softly, she woke rubbing her eyes. "Papa? You're back?" she asked sleepily. "Yes my baby, I'm back till the moon does need me anymore." We hugged and she proceeded to tell me about her life after.  
By mid afternoon, the red headed child had woken and was cooing. "What is her name?" I asked liv. "Jacquline. We feminized your name for her. She's got her own talents too. She was born with fire." Liv commented as I created a small flurry. The flurry got a few inches away and the was melted. I laughed as the baby cooed. "So I see liv. I think she'll be fine. A little hot tempered like her great aunt." We both chuckled. I heard a knock at the door and i saw it open. I regal looking young man walked through the door. "I thought I heard you talking liv." he said, he stopped, looking at me he bowed. "The King of Winter. This is an honor." I nodded to acknowledge him. "I never really believed that my wife was your daughter, you majesty. But I guess you can never tell what's just legend now days."  
We sat around the table laughing. The table was set with all sorts of delights. Olivia told her husband that since i became a guardian again, eating was not a priority. The evening carried on with laughter and questions. All the questions sent my way, I answered. I asked some of my own about the wedding, how Olivia was adjusting. All were answered with patience and kindness. When the evening ended, I parted ways with my only daughter and her husband. I made promises that I would come back when I could. Upon Liv's request, I stopped by the crystal monument and laid flowers on Elsa's grave. I lingered for a moment, having a silent conversation with the moon.  
Years past and I watch over my family along with the world. I watch my children's children grow. I watched Nicholas' agony as he lost his wife in child birth. I watched him take on raising his son by himself. I watched as Olivia suffer through her own heart ache as she lost both a second child to illness and the same illness take her husband. The two children maintained contact with each other. I watched as my Flynn took on his responsibilities with honor. I attended his wedding to the duchess of York from England. I watch my grandson and granddaughter grow and learn to walk. Princess Jacquline was always excited to see me, we would play and create things. She always puzzled her governess with her talk of me. But Prince Jonathan never saw me.  
I over heard once the young prince ask his father why his cousin saw he grandfather. "Well, my son" I heard Nicholas say "Your grandfather is the spirit of winter. He picks and chooses the times to reveal himself. When I was a child he made your uncle that army set you play with." I slipped through the panes of the castle window silently and sat down. Nick smiled as he watched me. "But if you believe hard enough, you'll see him." Nick told the young one. "Now time for bed." I heard the child groan in protest. I got up and slipped away as Nick kissed his son goodnight. I walked my way to the crystal monument Nick made when his mother passed when I heard manny speak. I looked at him and nodded. I quickly jumped into the breeze. I landed at the north pole just in time for the moon to start unveiling his newest guardian. Sand stood by me and produced a question mark when our gazes met. Bunny hopped and tooth flew to my side as well. We watched as manny produced through his crystal on the globe a snowflake. With that, I felt my heart thud hear as if it was restarting. I dropped to the ground as my staff clattered with the wooden floors. I closed my eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On a full moon, a figure rose up out of the monument. It stretched their arms out as if they had slept for a long time. The figured stepped out to the moon. Shoes shining like a clear glass lake, dress sparkling like the first snowfall of the year. Hair just as white as it ever was and Eyes pale blue. Elsa looked up at the moon, "I'm ready manny."


End file.
